Velocity
by meganXmonster
Summary: Part 2 of three. Claire is still under Weskers grasp. Chris and the rest and breaking under the pressure. But no one has a single idea of what is to come, and what Wesker has in mind.
1. Side by side

Wesker and Claire had been on the road for three days now, each mile rolled by in silence. They rarely spoke, Claire would pretend to sleep in the passanger seat while Wesker stayed beside her leading them to this elaborate 'plan' that was in the making. 

_What could he be planning now? He has been so…anti social. He hasn't screwed with me or mocked me in three days! _Claire acted like she was just waking up, and stretched. He companion made no move that said he acknowledged her presence. Claire turned her face to the window and surveyed the surroundings. The sky was clearing up from a bad storm the night before. She recalled torrents of rain smashing on the black car, robbing her of rest. They seem to be heading to a city, a cluster of tall buildings shadowed ahead. 

"Don't you ever sleep?" 

Wesker kept face forward, and Claire wasn't sure he even heard her, until he answered. 

"As a matter of fact yes dear, I do. When I am worn out, I require rest. My endurance and hightened power causes me to need it less." 

Claire looked ahead of them, shivering. It frighten her that while she slept, Wesker just sat there…so close. 

"Lucky for you, three nights if staring at roads and concentrating on my goals have at least tired my mind if not my body. I am going to stop at a lodging soon so I can rest." 

"You mean a hotel?" For the first time in three days, Wesker turned and looked at her, with a devilish grin. "Correct Miss Redfield." 

She felt a compelling need to smile back, but fought it. "You know, you don't have to call me Miss Redfield." 

"Why not? Do you think we're becoming close enough to exchange first names now?" 

"No, it just doesn't suite me, therefore I do not like it. Not to mention you say my last name with brimming venom." Wesker turned back and nodded. 

"Ah, I see." 

The car was silent again for the next hour. The small but cluttered city was tall and overpopulated, in need for some breathing space. In the silent time, Claire focused her thoughts on Chris. She had tried her hardest not to think about him, for it would only make her eyes water. So she directed her mind to Leon. How many times had Jill or Rebecca teased her about him? Though Leon was extremely good looking, he was nothing more then her good friend. She experienced her worst with him by her side, and forever, that would bind their paths. But then the thought of Leon ailed her. Claire wondered idoly if she would see any of her friends again, or if Wesker would somehow prevent that. Claire had been in a daze when Wesker halted the car with a swift stop. She shook her head and glanced around. 

"We've arrived Claire. If I unlock the door, I assume you won't dash down the street?" 

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure of seeing me escape, only the feeling of when you don't find me where you left me." 

"Adorable Claire, you think escape is so easy." Wesker chuckled. 

"Hmmm, I don't like the way you say my name either, maybe we should go back to Miss Redfield." Wesker unlocked the door and Claire got out in unison with him. People leasurly passed by like it was a normal day, though for them…it was. By surprise, Claire yelped when Wesker took her hand and led her to the entrance of the hotel. It was a small inconspiculous little place, cheap and of little assests. Her heart was racing in her chest with each step. The way Weskers hand felt in hers, the moment it intertwined with hers, was amazing. She felt like she were back in high school, and the boy she flirted with finally made a move and took her hand. Except this was Albert Wesker, this was her enemy. Yet Claire trembled beside him, less afraid of him then what he had evoked in her. The elderly man at the desk looked up from his book and smiled. 

"Afternoon, how may I help you two?" Wesker spoke, sounding confident and casual. 

"We need a room for the night." The man nodded and wrote something on a clipboard. "We're almost booked, you two are a lucky pair for getting here when you did. Upstaires we have a one bed room, cheap and little furnished, it that alright?" Claire's eyes went wide. "Uh isn't there…a two bedroom place?" Wesker squeezed her hand terribly tight, shutting her up. "Please excuse her, she's feeling ill, and hopes not to get me sick." The man nodded and clasped his hands, ready to engage in conversation. "She's quite a pretty girl, you take good care of her now, gals like her don't come by the pick." Claire shuddered inside when Wesker smiled at him. "Oh trust me sir, she is _well_ taken care of. I won't even allow her out of my sight."

---

Chris Redfield looked down at the twin graves with shame. His handsome face was bowed, and his features seem to screw togather in an attempt not to break down.

"_I'm sorry...I tried, I really did_."

Chris in all his years without his parents, never went to their graves without Claire. It was something they did togather, so if one lost composure, the other could lend a dry shoulder. But Claire wasn't there, she had been gone for what seemed like years.

"I promised to take care of her, and I screwed up..I'm so sorry dad, and mom. So so sorry."

Chris threw down his crutchs that held him up and limped his way so that he was between the two tombstones. Halfway, he fell to his knees and lost it. He hit the ground with his powerful fists, wishing it were Wesker he attacked. Why Claire? Why his baby sister? She never had anything to do with this.

Footsteps crunched autumn leaves as they approached the fallen Chris, and after a moment, he looked back. Leon Kennedy stopped beside Chris and kneeled down, putting a confiding hand on his friends back.

"Take a good look Kennedy, this is what a fallen man looks like." Chris growled.

"Drop the woe is me act Redfield. Take your damn crutches and come on, I've been searching for you for almost an hour man."

Leon grinned and reached for the crutch, helping Chris put it under his arm.

"Thanks Leon, I kinda need the shit talked out of me."

Chris unsteadily stood and grinned back.

"Yeah well, you put too much on yourself. " Leon argued.

Chris took his other crutch, grimacing at the pain.

"Yeah well, take guilt where its due..."


	2. Sunrises tonight

Claire stepped out of the bathroom wearing her

undershirt but the same jeans. Timidly she peered out

of the corners of her eyes to see Wesker sprawled out

on his back where she had left him, it was as if he

hadn't breathed since she departed.

"Are you awake?" she said aloud, getting no respond.

_Is he asleep? Can he sleep?_

Couragiously, she sneaked over and bent over him. As a

kid, Chris would pretend to sleep when she'd run into

his room to wake him each day for school. Chris, was just all

around a lazy and goofy child, Claire had been the

reckless and curious one. But just by looking, she

could tell if someone was mock sleeping, or really lights out. Their

breathing would be shallow and underneath eyelids,

you could see their eyeballs rolling about as if they were

watching something. As far as Claire knew now, Wesker was

fast asleep.

"Good, stay that way." She whispered.

Claire quickly but stealthly hopped to the door

barefoot, feeling the relief of freedom already. She couldn't believe it. After almost two months

under Wesker's prisoner status, she was finally free. Wesker let his guard down and slept.

Then it hit her.

_What if he's testing me? He doesn't trust me enough_

_to fall asleep when I could walk straight_

_out…either way…he'd find me._

Claire sighed and turned around, not surprised to see

Weskers eyes open, watching her expression. She

wondered if he could tell by the redness of her eyes as he stared,

that she had broken down not long ago. Normally such a hard cry as that had been, it was noticeable

afterwards.

Wesker stood and slowly moved towards Claire, stopping

no more then a few inches from her. Claire noticed his

eyes were cat like and red, menacing with intent to

intimidate her. She only looked into his eyes, not

flinching like she once had. The connection of red and

blue eyes ignited an odd feeling inside her. Even

though Wesker was trying to frighten her, his stone

perfect features were remorseful. Eyes locked tight,

Claire Redfield and Albert Wesker stayed like that for

a long time.

_What are you thinking? What is this plan you so_

_thrive for Wesker?_

Claire was breathing deeply, but so was Wesker. His breaths were more large and contained in his solid

body, but unstable all the same.

"Why am I still here Wesker? Why did you take me a

second time?"

Wesker's features didn't light up in surprise, though

his eyes did flicker.

"Because Claire, I'm not finished torturing your brother."

Claire smirked and looked away, breaking the almost

inseprable connection. Her smile was rueful even as

her eyes filled with more searing hot tears. Claire

tilted her head back and looked into him again.

"I don't think thats it"

No, she knew he was lying. Wesker wasn't giving her the full answer, not that he ever did. Softly he put his hand on her cheek, rubbing off tears she hadn't even known broke the surface. But it soon became more rough and aggresive, Wesker after a moment clutched the back of Claire's neck and shoved her close.

"Don't sound so surprised dear heart."

Rebecca Chambers thought back to the first time she met Claire Redfield. Not the perky collage girl who had visited STARS only a year prior, but the tired worn girl that reflected the same pain in her eyes that Rebecca had known too well.

_"I sure hope Chris is alright." Jill said, wringing her hands nervously. _

_She had been looking ill ever since he had gone to Rockfort to get Claire. It's been six days, and he had made no contact what so ever. Rebecca herself missed him and prayed that Chris was still amoung the living. _

_"He is...I know it." she said, hoping her words would sooth Jill and Leon, a man who only recently joined their anti Umbrella group. _

_Rain poured outside along with roaring thunder and flashes of lightning. Rebecca hated storms, nothing good ever came from them. It was the only fear she had held onto growing up, being the smart underaged girl she was, normally shook off such little frets. _

_Though fear had taken a new turn that night when Rebecca and the BRAVO team infiltrated the Arkley forest. Who knew the dead could walk? Or that a man could mutate into a towering leech monster. Before then, she wouldn't of given it a single concideration. But in reality, the twisted world she thought was dangerous as it was, her own captain had been working against them all along. And how that hurt Rebecca, she being so younge, put all her loyalty into the one man who wanted nothing to do with her existance._

_All of a sudden, a thud peirced all the awaiting three's ears. Jill stood fast and moved to the door. She herself almost assumed it was only another thunderclap, that is until Jill yelped._

_"Chris!"_

_She flew out into the raging torrents of rain in only a small top and sweat pants. Rebecca and Leon followed in her tracks. She stopped at the porch but Leon kept running. She watched as he scooped up Claire and held her tightly. The rain muffled everyones words, but Rebecca could tell by the way Claire and Leon held each other, that something, a bond, held them togather. Jill standing in the rain weeping happily on Chris's shoulder made her wonder just how close these four were to each other. Rebecca felt like an outcast without someone, maybe like Billy Coen. He had saved her life, and she recalled leaving him harder then she'd admit. What bound these four was what they experianced side by side, and the fact that they would forever be close. What would Chris be if he never saw Jill again? Or Claire if she never reunited with Leon?_

_The four walked up and Rebecca entered with them. The entire gathering had sat down and the Redfields had shared their experiances. But it wasn't till that night that Rebecca talk to Claire. She and Leon stayed over that night, each sleeping in a spare bedroom. Rebecca couldn't sleep, she was plaugued by the memories and nostalgia of wondering what ever became of Billy. She sliently roamed into the living room, her small figure lightly pittering with each persise step. She noticed a faint light when entering the living room hall, the light grew until Rebecca was in, seeing the back of a women with cascading fire red hair that was no longer tied up._

_"Claire?"_

_The girl who sat on the couch turned quickly to face Rebecca, features stretched in surprise._

_"Oh Rebecca! God you scared me!" Claire nervously laughed and moved over to let Rebecca sit, and she timidly did so._

_"What time is it?"_

_Claire smiled softly, now at ease. "Two, two thirty. I'm not so sure."_

_Rebecca analyzed Claire closly, taking in every aspect of her. Rebecca had never seen, in her two encounters with Claire, her hair down. It fell remarkably far down her back mid-way, like a red silk ribbon, even with the poor light. She was beautiful and torn looking at the same time, gorgeous yet tired._

_"Claire, you look so...very sick. Are you alright? I mean sorry, thats a stupid question to ask after where you just were! Please forgive-"_

_Claire set a hand on Rebecca's, smiling frail at her hand that overlapped her friends._

_"Its alright, thank you for caring. I'm just still in..shock. I didn't mention this earlier, but I lost a close friend during this."_

_She looked away, and Rebecca thought she was going to cry, but somehow, with Redfield strength, she willed it off._

_"Claire...I'm so sorry...I lost friends myself, so I understand-"_

_"He told me he loved me...how could that be possible?"_

_Rebecca tilted her head and perked up._

What was it that she said? Someone loved her was it?

_Claire fell from the trance and looked up, smiling_

_nervously. "Please forgive me, I was thinking out_

_loud. Just, an old friend I lost."_

_Rebecca knew there was more, but didn't ask about it,_

_finding it not her place. Instead she settled into the_

_back cushion and bit the corner of her lip._

"_Tell me what Raccoon was like after we, uh Chris and_

_I left. Leon and Jill gave me some insight, but they_

_both didn't divulge much."_

_The redhead seem to think for a second, in her eyes_

_Rebecca saw a fire, as if Claire was rewatching the_

_madness. "Desolate, burning to the ground. Zombies_

_were everywhere, more them then any of people alive._

_Then the virus called the G-virus came into contact. A_

_scientist named William Birkin, who is a close friend_

_of…Wesker. He injected himself with it. Leon, Sherry,_

_the scientists daughter, and myself fled from him and_

_a tyrant dispatched to kill us off."_

"_Tyrant? Was it like a man but his heart, it was on_

_the outside?"_

_Claire pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, but it_

_did look like a bulky man. He must have been different_

_from the one you know. It was smart enough to follow_

_Sherry around the underground lab…"_

_Rebecca saw the mechanics of Claire's mind at work._

_She was no longer the tough little collage girl_

_Rebecca had met. Claire Redfield was tainted._

"_Claire…"_

"_Rebecca?"_

_The younger of the two took a breath and averted her_

_eyes. "I'm scared."_

_Rebecca thought Claire would reach out and sooth her,_

_but instead, she didn't even blink. "Me too."_

Since that odd moment, they had been quite close,

never as close as she was to Leon, but all the same.

Now Rebecca Chambers sat alone in her studio apartment

a few blocks from the Redfield house, staring up at

the ceiling. She was only a kid, and she knew it.

Smart, genious maybe, but she was no fiercer then a

flustered girl scout. If only she could be taken

seriously, maybe then she could man up and help Chris find Claire instead of staying back behind closed doors.

"I'm still scared…" she whispered


	3. Too much

Claire tossed and turned on the small stiff excuse for a couch. Her back was sore because of it, aching for a nice mattress. But that was out of the question...Wesker slept there.

Grumbling and rolling onto her back, she also shivered. One blanket...one bed...one super human who leasurly enjoyed both. Claire turned her face to look at Wesker. His back was to her, pale in the filtering moonlight. He had taken his black shirt off after she had tore away from his dominate grasp and sat on the couch only hours earlier.

_"You want to sleep there Claire? My offer to share is still open." he had prompted._

_Claire herself had scoffed and kept silent, but her failure to move spoke for itself. Wesker crossed his arms over his bare chest, a part of him Claire had done her best to avoid looking at._

_"You mistake my offer darling. I have no intentions in frivolous acts with my prisoners. You should know me better."_

_"I don't know you at all Wesker, everyone who thinks they do is wrong."_

_He had smiled and tilted his head. It didn't matter who you were, Claire knew if Ada Wong, Rebecca Chambers, hell even Jill Valentine would of found Wesker appealing shirtless and smirking._

_**Claire! Get a grip! Its Wesker! Remember? He doesn't think anything of you, and he is the reason for all the problems in your life.**_

_She knew he was the last person she should admire like this..._

_"Your smart dear heart, I lacked seeing that before."_

Now he lay there basking in moonlight, the muse of Claire's hate again. And that was good...

"Uncomfortable?"

Claire gasped lightly. She sat up and rubbed her legs, creating warmth.

"How'd you guess? Cold too.."

Wesker turned over, facing her with a very animalistic intent look. Nothing erotic, just fearcsome.

"My propsal stays open. I take one side, you may have the other. I promise you won't even register a presance."

Claire had two sides pulling at her mind. Instinct Claire and Chris influanced Claire. Instinct Claire thought like a illogical person.

_Wesker has warmth and comfort, go take some, he promised not to bother you_.

The the side that Chris had implanted in her since their parents died clicked on. In the voice of Chris, it warned her _'No, endure the small discomforts! He's the enemy...cannot be trusted..._

Claire stood up and pursed her lips, shivering a third time...though not from being chilled.

"Alright...but don't get any ideas and kill me in my sleep."

Claire stayed on alert when approaching. She normally never got too close to Wesker, and when she unfortunatly became so, she normally was in a chokehold. Claire laid down, shaking terribly, besides Wesker and pulled up the blanket. Warmth enveloped her all at once, seeping into her skin like a comfortable disease. Her cheek hit the pillow, her eyes remained on Wesker, who lay on his back, facing her.

"More accommodating then the couch I assume." Claire pulled the blanket up to her chin and nodded. She felt like a foolish child, huddled up like she were frightened. She lost comfort in the fetal position, and moved her legs down. They immediately brushed with Wesker's without a subtle tingle. Claire winced and brought her legs back up fast.

"Sorry" she whispered.

Wesker didn't register any type of surprise of movement. He just looked at her, like a demented guardian who turned on her. That's all he'd been doing when the times worst called for it, looked at her like she were the perfect experiment. The admiration if it could be called that, was similar to that Chris described on his face when he had seen Alexia approach Wesker. Claire felt sick. She propped herself up on one hand, staring back.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" Wesker's looks didn't falter.

"No particular reason dear heart, only admiring your expression."

Claire tilted her head. "Expression? What expression?"

Wesker turned over to his other side, but the rueful smile she knew he wore hung in the air.

"The hatred…"

"Huh?"

"You have so much of it, for me. For the way Chris treats you, childish so that you have to rely on him. You have so much anger flowing through you, I can almost feel it. I saw it so clearly when we had our little scene earlier, if looks could kill me dear heart…"

He paused, leaving Claire in momentary awaiting.

"I'd be nothing more then a bloody heap on the carpet by the doorway."

Claire didn't know what to say. He had read her like a book.

"Why does it matter to you how I feel. You hate things, my brother and myself for one."

Before Claire could blink, Wesker had sat up, holding her by the shoulders. Claire had reacted in shock and put her hands up, landing right on his chest. Until then, she never knew how perfect his chest felt. He felt so human, he looked so…

But his eyes were piercing red, burning hungrily.

"Because Claire, you have so much potential! Don't you understand? You-" He cut short, letting her go, his eyes becoming pale blue again. Claire slowly pulled her hands back.

"Forgive me dear heart, I've already said too much." With not another word, Wesker turned over and returned sleeping. After a moment, Claire settled in and slept beside him, careful not to touch him on accident. _Already said too much? What could he mean by that?_ But of course she already knew before she was done asking herself. She had figured it out. Wesker taking her wasn't about Chris, not anymore. It was about her.

x -- x

Wesker didn't sleep. He never really slept. He lay sided with Claire, knowing the mechanics of her mind were turning. If luck had slipped him, she had already half figured out his motive. This second coming wasn't for Chris's sake, not exactly. For the past month, he had stayed beside Claire, observing her. And what he had found wasn't a frightened little pest he thought of her when he tossed her around before Chris on Antarctica. Not at all. Claire Redfield had proven resilient and rebellious. Through the experience where he had ended up slamming her into a wall, fighting him, she had remained steady. Of course Wesker hadn't extracted one fifth of the pain and torture he possibly could on her. He could break her heart and spirit in a second. But he wouldn't do that..not to her. More specificly, it's the things she had seen, been forced to do or know, and how she used them to fuel a fire in her. Sadness for Steve Burnside for example had grown to anger, anger to rage, and rage to craving. She had gone and looked Alexia Ashford face to face because she knew that she had killed her comrade in cold blood. Chris saw it as reckless behavior, but Wesker saw it as greatness. And soon the pieces will fall into place. Wesker turned over and looked at his prisoner once more. She slept soundly, softly breathing through her lips. Angelic. Wesker went back to his side, and touched the spot on his chest where Claire had, it was the same place the tyrant in Spencer mansion had impaled him.

"Soon dear heart."

x--x

Chris stood before Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers and Leon Kennedy. The only other members besides Claire and himself that dare join the Anti Umbrella. He hadn't slept in the days since returning home. He stood in the living room as a leader. But as a failure as well. "I called you briefly here to say this: You don't have to help me get Claire back, no ones obligated. But I need to know who will."


	4. Wesker's intention

Claire awoke with the sun blearing down on her

Claire awoke with the sun blearing down on her. She

rolled away from the partly opened blinds and ended up

looking right into Wesker's face. He seemed asleep,

but she was never sure of such things. Claire scooted

away but her eyes remained constant on Wesker's

figure. His soft appearing lips were parted ever so

slightly, his normally trim and proper hair disheveled

boyishly. The rise and fall of his chest was evident

from the way he slept on his side. And on his chest,

between two perfect muscles buldging out, a define

skin colored scar lay.

'…The tyrant…it did leave a scar.'

Claire bit her lip, making herself wince, and scooted

closer to him. Her blue orb like eyes never left the

barely noticeable former wound, as if it were a key to

a puzzle. Now that she was so close that she could

feel the heat coming from him. Her heart pounded

inside her, breath hitching from fear of being caught

with her childish curiosity. Carefully she slid her

hand down to Wesker's abdomen, and ran her index

finger over the small scar. It was smoother then the

rest of his body, like baby skin, or brand new flesh

after a wound heals. Claire sucked in a small breath

and pulled away, holding the finger with her other

hand as if his skin had scathed her. A sort of

humanization for Wesker came to her, no longer did she

want him to die. A part of her understood.

Claire sat up and got out of bed, cold sweeping over

her limber figure.

'Stop being ridiculous Claire…he's not human or

anything near it. Wesker is a monster!'

Claire half believed it, and the pro Wesker side was

weighing in.

After using the bathroom, then examining her

'adorable' messy morning hair in which Leon had called

it, she applied deoterant found in the cabinet and

entered the room once again.

Wesker was still playing possum it seemed. Frustrated

and weary, Claire stood over him and shook him awake.

"Hey…hey Wesker. Get up."

Wesker's eyes opened atomatically in full, no moan of

annoyance and half open eyes. It was as if he was

really awake for a while. He politly turned his head

to look at her as he sat up.

"Good morning Dear heart, nice to see you awake so

early."

Claire followed his eyes to the bedside clock. 7:12.

"Damn..I never wake up this early."

Wesker chuckled and got out of bed, completely

ignoring the momentary closeness. Unlike before where

he had kept a close distance, now he was across the

room pulling on his black shirt. He hadn't taken off

his black combat pants, apparently willing to leave

the shirt if someone came in.

'Who would come in? Chris maybe?'

The thought that Chris may be out there searching for

her gave Claire a sort of hope. Though somehow she

knew better, if Wesker wanted to keep hidden, he

could.

When Claire turned around, Wesker was already

strolling towards her. Every muscle in her tensed to

stop her lower limbs from backing away. He stopped two

feet from her and crossed his arms. The sight of a

sleep fussed Wesker before her made Claire tense again

to stop from giggling.

"Well Claire my dear, are you hungry?"

x--X

Leon sat in his apartment, twiddling his thumbs as he

sat on the worn and seam splitting couch. His head was

lowered in a sort of shame, he narrowed his light

green eyes in self disgust.

'I could of saved her…I could have been here too.'

Leon realized he was sitting in the background looking

like a fool. Instead of sleeping in that day Claire

was taken, he could have been at the Redfield house

watching movies and eating poorly tasting popcorn with

Claire like they had a lot. Instead of sitting with

Rebecca and Jill knowing Chris was on a suicide

mission, he could have been upstairs with him taking

Claire to safety while Wesker and Chris duked it out.

Instead of sitting here brooding, he could be out

there finding his closest friend. Claire had become

his best friend, a partner is high crime. In the

months since they reunited, they found the energy to

joke around, watch zombie flicks and comment on how

inaccurate they were. Leon felt as if he had lost a

part of his sane head. Claire seemed to be the only

thing keeping him on track because she had seen what

he'd seen, and kept herself normal. Claire didn't

become bitter like Chris, or angry like Rebecca,

sketchy like Jill. She had only grown tougher, shed

the peppy girl perk and became strong. Now she is

gone.. in the hands of that beast!

The plan to rescue Claire came to an end the night

before. Tommorow..they'd find her whereabouts and

together, get her home. He had a bad feeling…a

premontion about the coming events. Leon Kennedy was

sure he'd be seeing Claire within the next 24hrs but

something, terrible, would go wrong. He sighed and

stood up, at that second, his home phone rang.

x--x

Wesker opened the door to the motel room and tossed

Claire's clothes to her, freshly washed from the

filthy washing machine and dryer down staires. She

grabbed them with good reflex and turned ambrutly back

to the bathroom.

'I have the notion she still doesn't enjoy my company'

He smiled at her defiance and watched her go into the

bathroom. Once the door was shut, he went to gathering

the phone. He dialed quickly and held the phone to his

ear and waited for an answer. A confused male voice

answered the phone.

"Hello Mr. Kennedy, is all well?"

The voice quickly became hostile.

"Wesker! Where the hell-"

"Yes, yes where is Claire. I know. I am calling you

because I assume Chris has a tracking device on his

phone, and I admit I enjoy a long call with him, I

sometimes can't help but tease him."

"Then why call me you-"

"I'm calling you to give your comrades a message.

Claire is safe, and she will be given back to you soon

enough. I just have to…make a few changes to her."

Silence…then a studdering Leon.

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"You'll learn soon enough. Tell Chris to call off his

search. The one you so carefully plotted the night

before. I know Redfield well, he always is most

predicatble."

"But-"

"Goodbye Mr. Kennedy."

Wesker hung up and grinned. A satisfaction took him

over at once. How easy it was to play with puppets,

especially when it was the Anti Umbrella. Wesker more

so anticipated the plans he had for little Claire

Redfield. He had used so much restraint when she had

explored his scar only a while ago, used all his

strength not to take hold of her…

Wesker had plans…did he ever. Claire, would become his

greatest achievement.

x--x

Claire had exited the bathroom to find Wesker standing

innocently in the center of the floor. But she wasn't

stupid, she had heard his conversation with Leon, and

it had scared the piss out of her.

She had been pressed against the door shivering.

'Change…make a change..what could he mean?'

Now Wesker smiled sweetly to her, putting on his

sunglasses.

"Shall we attend the breakfast dear?"

Claire nodded and together they walked out to the

little pancake house across from the motel.

Claire and Wesker sat across from each other in a

booth. She ate her runny eggs and drank sweetened

coffee, Wesker kept to nothing but his bitter black

coffee. They sat in silence for a moment until Claire

had articulated a good non studdering question.

"What did you mean by changing me when you talked to

Leon?"

Wesker barley registered surprise though she knew he

hadn't thought she overheard him. Wesker sipped his

coffee and set it down, purposely making a clang.

"I told you dear that I have plans. I assume you've

been trying to piece my puzzle together. I'll give you

a vague summary. I have a virus with me in the car,

under my car seat. It is new, I made it myself from

Steve Burnside's blood. I call it the S-Veronica, in tribute

to him." Wesker folded his fingers into each other,

looking serious. Claire could do nothing but press

herself into the booth cushioned back and pray it

would stop her from losing it.

"Now, you and I, we've spent quiet a long time

together, and you might already see I don't find you

as annoying as you once appeared to me. You Claire

Redfield…are very special."

"..What? I don't under-"

"Your blood dear heart, it's very rare."

Claire snorted and shook her head. "It's 0-, that's

quiet common."

"Ah but you see, Umbrella is more advanced then mere

doctors. There are two kinds of 0- . One is called the

0 minus. 0 negitive is plain and universally

donatable. But yours dear, it can bond with any virus

known to us. If an undead bit you, you would of course

become a zombie because the T-virus was a failure. But

perhaps the G-virus, the one I have in my body, were

injected into you, you'd become-"

"Like you…"

Wesker smiled as she finished his sentence, nodding to

her.

"Exactly."

Claire shifted uncomfitably in her place, keeping her

urge to run under her.

"How are you so sure? Maybe…your wrong."

Was Wesker ever wrong? No, it was pretty rare.

"Because Claire, during our drive, after I had knocked

you uncountious, the top of your head under a small

strand of your hair bled. I of course wouldn't think

of letting you just drip all over my car seats. So I

took a cloth from the glove compartment and wiped it

away. Though to my surprise, the color was much darker

of a red then casual blood, so dark it seemed too deep

to call even red but black. I was surprised because I

have only seen the color in one other occurance,

myself. We discovered the blood varies a month after

the Raccoon incident, which explained why William

Birkin mutated and I did not."

Claire listen carefully, knowing finally what Wesker

was planning.

"Your going to infect me aren't you, because you know

I'll turn out like you."

The words were hard and cold toned, Wesker seemed

shocked she was so angered by it, so hurt.

"Don't you see Claire? You can be perfect! Stronger

then any man, able to heal from bullet wounds and

deadly impairments in seconds!"

Claire shook her head, her heart racing. She felt

sick, the perfect blood in her veins turning sick

against her.

"And you?"

"Hmm?"

"Would I be stronger then you?"

Wesker lost his grin, then regained it. "No dear

heart, I'm not that ignorant. I wouldn't let someone

with so much hatred towards me roaming around with

power to end me. You will be only a tinge weaker then

I."

"Why…I don't understand why me? Is Chris like this?"

"I highly doubt it, he is very light blooded, I've

made him shed enough to know."

She couldn't take it anymore, Claire stood up and

walked away from the booth, striding fast. She didn't

hear Wesker behind her, but didn't expect him not to

be. Instead of fleeing, Claire went to the motel room

and locked the door. Sitting on the horribly smoke

tainted bed, Claire let loose tears. There was so much

confusion and she had no other way to vent or place

things.

She could be like Wesker. 'Okay, well I don't want to

be.'

She was taken for Chris's pain, only to have her

capture discover she was far more usful. 'Great,

couldn't I just be a good normal little prisoner?'

Wesker slept beside her last night, boring his blue

eyes into hers and… 'And now that I realize I'm

nothing but a perfect subject, it hurts.

The final piece to Weskers puzzle made her cry harder.

What was happening to her? She didn't like him,

empathized maybe but not liked him one bit….

Claire didn't look up as the door unlocked. 'Of

course…he has a key."

Wesker walked in casually and shut the door behind

him, only then had she realized how dark the room

really was.

He took her side on the bed, and began running his

ungloved fingers through her flowing red hair that

hung over her face. The sobs had become less

detectable, but remained constant.

"You don't want me to do it, do you?" he asked, like a

surprised child, almost in awe she given up the

chance.

"Snake eyes and a bit more power? Wesker, I don't want

to be a freak, like you.."

He chuckled, continuing to fiddle with her hair.

"No selling your soul for comforting cold?" he jested?

Claire raised her head and stared at him, shocked.

"Forgive me dear, but while I noticed you being the

little poet, I couldn't help but read your work. Your

view on me is quiet sorrowful. You make my solitary

living seem so unwanted. I see that I have upset you,

but my proposing is still here."

"Remember Claire when you said it seemed odd that I

was answering to others? Well I left out the key part

that I in fact had been documenting a plan that is

already in action. I'm bringing Umbrella back from the

ashes, and I will lead then the way Spencer couldn't.

So here I am-"

Wesker stood and offered a hand to the sitting Claire,

who only stared at him, speechless.

"Come with me, let me inject the virus into you, and

be at my side. We could rule the world if we wished.

The power we'd share…man as we know it would fall

under only one man and one woman. Claire…"

He tore off his sunglasses but kept the offered hand

in air, staring down at the frightened Redfield with

snake eyes that haunted her dreams. Claire flinched

away and side stepped his standing postion.

"No way! How can you be so…crazy! I hate you!"

Wesker took back his hand and scowled.

"Come with me or die Claire Redfield."

"Fuck you!"

Before Claire saw it coming, Wesker flew at her and

served a hard punch to her temple. She hit the ground,

feeling the power she could have delivered to her in

the worst way. She slit her eyes before the world went

black, seeing Wesker grinning down at her.

x--x

His head hurt, his mind swam with colors.

'Ahhh…my head..'

He open his eyes and looked around the room. It was a

lab.

'Duh, you've been here forever, this shouldn't be a

surprise.'

He stood up and walked around his contamination cell.

It was a small white box of a room with a two way

mirror where scientists and the imfamous

Wesker could peek in. He walked up to the glass,

seeing himself. He smiled and pretended to not realize

it was seeable through the other side, mussing with

his hair and winking at his image.

Somehow he'd found a way to live with the fact he'd be

Umbrella's little pet til he died. It didn't matter if

he looked human, because he wasn't. Sometimes he lost

control and mutated, like the hulk. But he could

become human again just as easy.

'Pssh, hell if I were hulk I'd bust my ass out of

here.'

He looked down then, staring at his bare feet and

frowned. He didn't want to be like this, he didn't

deserve it. He just wanted to go home….

Full or rage, he ran at the glass and punched it with

all his strength. The mirror shattered but the pieces

held in place. All but one that had cut his finger as

it broke and fell.

'No…way'

He smiled and peeked through the broken glass.

'Finally I can see past this hell of a room!'

While looking, he saw a control room, empty, no one

looked in on him thankfully. He peered closer so that

the open room door on the other side of the glass

focused right. He saw nothing but hollow halls. Only

seven scientists and Wesker inhabited this small

abandon Umbrella lab, Ada sometimes but rarely ever.

Something black and red came into view.

'A man…all black…Wesker. '

Then the red focused.

'Carrying a girl…red hair…'

"Oh…oh God no…."

'It can't be…no not her. He didn't take her…Why would

he?'

"Claire…."


End file.
